Coupable
by Hooliaa
Summary: Himiko s'est sauvée. Elle a pris la fuite, laissant ses amies derrière elle à la merci de leurs ravisseurs. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire de plus qu'aller chercher du secours ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elles lui en veulent. Elle lui en veulent au point de vouloir la voir disparaître pour toujours.
**Hey ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau one-shot sur Btooom! (ce pauvre petit fandom vide :'(). J'ai écrit ce texte en un après-midi, et je me suis bien amusée. J'ai pu aborder un thème qui me tentait depuis un moment. Voilà, c'est tout pour moi, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il pleuvait des cordes ce jour-là. Il était rare qu'il pleuve en cette période de l'année et pourtant cela ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter. Le ciel grisâtre plongeait la grande ville de Tokyo dans une atmosphère pesante, cela en devenait presque déprimant. Himiko rentrait chez elle quand elle _l'a_ croisée. Elle revenait du lycée après avoir enfin repris les cours. En effet depuis le terrible événement qui avait fait le tour des journaux de la région, elle était restée cloîtrée chez elle sans parler à personne. Prendre un peu d'air aurait dû lui faire du bien, mais il est vrai que la pluie n'aidait pas à arranger son moral. Pour en revenir aux circonstances, c'est lorsqu'elle allait pendre ses clés qu'elle releva la tête et remarqua son amie qui l'attendait. Elle était là, quelques mètres devant elle. Miho, sa meilleure amie, une petite japonaise aux cheveux courts avec une discrète paire de lunettes sur le nez qui lui donnait un air adorable, elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds et avait le visage en larmes.

\- _Miho..._ murmura la jeune blonde, compatissante.

Depuis le jour fatidique où leur univers avait basculé, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler directement. Ce moment-là, cela faisait des jours qu'elle le redoutait. Elle vit de suite ce sentiment indescriptible dans le regard de son amie. Cette haine qui ne s'éteindrait sûrement jamais.

 _\- Nous t'avons toutes désignée_ , lui cracha-t-elle au visage en brandissant une lettre dans sa main droite.

Himiko se souvint alors de cette mystérieuse rumeur qui courrait, à propos d'une lettre qui proposait de désigner une personne que l'on voulait ne plus jamais revoir. Que l'on voulait faire disparaitre. Elle savait que comme ses autres amies, Miho la détestait. Elle savait qu'elles lui en voulaient toutes d'avoir pris la fuite alors que tout était de sa faute. Et pourtant cela lui faisait terriblement mal de voir la vérité en face.

 _\- Tout ce que tu mérites c'est de disparaitre pour toujours !_ s'écria Miho, les larmes coulant à flots sur ses joues.

Himiko baissa les yeux sans rien dire. S'excuser ne servirait à rien. Elle était impardonnable. Elle glissa la main dans son sac pour récupérer ses clés et tourna le dos à celle qu'elle croyait sa meilleure amie pour toujours. Elles avaient passé tant de bons moments ensemble, partagé tant de choses. C'était si étrange de se dire que tout cela était désormais terminé. L'adolescente entra dans l'immeuble sans jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard en arrière et prit la direction de son appartement.

Lorsqu'elle s'engouffra chez elle, elle fut soulagée de ne pas y trouver sa mère. Elle aurait eu du mal à lui expliquer son expression décomposée. Après avoir refermé la porte à double tour, elle laissa tomber son parapluie trempé et ôta ses chaussures crasseuses. Grelottante, elle tituba jusqu'à sa chambre, et c'est en voyant la photo de Miho et elle sur son bureau qu'elle tomba à genoux et éclata enfin en sanglots. C'était tellement injuste. Au fond, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher : après tout, si elle n'avait pas lâchement pris la fuite ce jour-là, elle n'aurait pas pu appeler la police et qui sait combien d'horreur plus atroces les unes que les autres elles auraient pu subir, ses amies et elle. Alors pourquoi fallait-il que toutes la détestent autant ? Pourquoi s'étaient-elles montées contre elle à ce point ? Certes c'était elle qui leur avait proposé d'aller chez Yoshidoka, mais était-elle fautive pour autant ? Elle avait été autant surprise que les autres de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Pourtant, malgré l'évidence de son innocence, la colère de ses camarades avait fait naître en elle une culpabilité sur-dimensionnée. Elle s'en voulait plus que jamais. Tant de fois elle avait revu Miho dans ses rêves, la peur dessinée sur le visage, l'appelant au secours tandis qu'elle prenait la fuite. C'en était devenu si atroce, que parfois elle regrettait même de ne pas avoir souffert à ses côtés. Ainsi elle n'aurait pas perdu sa meilleure amie.

Himiko cria de nouveau. Elle revit la scène qui venait de se passer devant son immeuble " _Tout ce que tu mérites c'est de disparaitre pour toujours !"._ Peut être qu'elle avait raison. Peut être qu'il valait mieux qu'elle disparaisse de la surface de la Terre une bonne fois pour toute, pour payer ses péchés. Ses sanglots ne cessaient pas. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait vivre. Elle voulait finir ses études, trouver un travail, fonder une famille, toutes ces choses basiques et ennuyeuses qui font d'une vie qu'elle est réussie. Elle avait tant de choses à accomplir, elle voulait voyager, elle voulait continuer de rêver. Et pourtant elle était prête à tout sacrifier pour apaiser ses amies et leurs familles, pour apaiser Miho.

Séchant ses larmes avec la manche de sa chemise, elle se releva. Voilà ce qu'elle devait faire. Voilà ce qu'elle ferait pour se faire pardonner et avoir enfin la conscience tranquille. Elle allait se donner la mort. Elle se releva et se rendit dans la cuisine pour s'emparer du couteau le plus aiguisé qu'elle pouvait trouver. Celui que son père utilisait pour faire des sushis. Une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue en mémoire de sa famille, mais elle se dit que cela serait un soulagement pour eux aussi de ne plus avoir à élever un fardeau comme elle. Lentement, elle approcha la lame de son poignet, quelque peu hésitante. Mais alors qu'un filet de sang commença à s'échapper de sa peau, elle retira le couteau.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Elle ne voulait pas que ses parents aient à nettoyer son sang séché sur le parquet lorsque la police scientifique l'aurait emmenée. Et ce n'était même pas sûr qu'une simple entaille lui coûterait la vie, elle avait déjà entendu parler de différents cas où les personnes avaient survécu.

Ainsi elle sécha de nouveau ses joues rebondies, rangea le couteau et retourna dans le salon, à la recherche d'une meilleure solution. C'était tellement morbide, elle n'aurait jamais cru en arriver là un jour. Elle pourrait ingurgiter une vingtaine de médicaments, mais encore une fois le résultat n'était pas garanti. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le miroir mobile dans un coin de la pièce. Elle croisa son propre regard et fut surprise du reflet qu'elle découvrit. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Ses cheveux blonds platine étaient en bataille et ses yeux bleus semblaient éteints. Son mascara avait coulé à cause de ses larmes, et ses cernes ne lui étaient jamais paru si impressionnants. Elle était vraiment monstrueuse, défigurée par la tristesse et la culpabilité.

Elle détourna le regard et ses yeux se perdirent dans les nuages sombres de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Il pleuvait toujours aussi fort. Et soudain elle eu comme un déclic. Elle allait sauter. Elle allait sauter et mourir en s'écrasant sur le sol, précisément là où Miho lui avait parlé quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était la meilleure façon d'en finir. Presque heureuse d'avoir trouvé comment faire, Himiko retourna dans sa chambre, et ouvrit en grand la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur son petit balcon. Elle jeta un dernier regard à sa chambre d'ordinaire si propre et rangée comme pour lui dire adieu et sortit. Un coup de vent porta la pluie jusqu'à elle et un frisson la parcourut. Elle ne reculerait pas. Plus rien ne la liait à cette vie. Aucune de ses connaissances ne pourrait de nouveau la regarder sans un soupçon de haine ou de pitié dans le regard, et elle n'avait ni la force ni le courage de tout recommencer.

Et tandis qu'elle allait se hisser sur la rambarde, que son portable vibra. Elle fut plus que surprise de recevoir un quelconque message : en effet cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait plus parlé à personne et que personne n'avait essayé de la contacter. Ainsi elle sortit son portable de sa poche, poussée par une pointe de curiosité, et le déverrouilla. Elle eut l'impression que son coeur avait loupé un battement lorsqu'elle vit le prénom de l'émetteur s'afficher : _Sakamoto_. La jeune fille fit deux pas en arrière et se laissa tomber à genoux, ignorant les deux centimètres d'eau qui recouvraient le balcon. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce garçon qui était devenu si important pour elle ? Son doigt tremblant cliqua sur le message, et le texte s'afficha :

" _Hey Himiko ! Ça fait un moment que tu ne t'es plus connectée à Btooom!, je sais que t'aimes pas qu'on discute par sms, mais je suis un peu inquiet, tout va bien ? Si ça te dit, on peut se faire une partie, je suis dispo toute la soirée ;)_

 _\- Bisous, Sakamoto"_

Les larmes commencèrent une fois de plus à couler des grands yeux de la blonde. Sakamoto était encore là. Lui il ne savait rien de ses problèmes et de ses actes, il ne la jugeait pas. Il l'aimait telle qu'elle était, sans même l'avoir vue dans le monde réel. Il était encore là et il tenait à elle. Il n'y avait que sur lui qu'elle pouvait se reposer. Et surtout, ce devait être la seule personne au monde qui voulait encore d'elle. Ses larmes s'écrasèrent sur l'écran de son téléphone et elle tapa rapidement une réponse sur le clavier.

" _Coucou, je suis désolée. Tu m'as manqué, j'arrive tout de suite._

 _\- Himiko 3"_

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage dévasté. Elle allait tenir le coup. Elle allait vivre peu importe les menaces et la haine que le monde entier pouvait lui adresser. Elle allait se battre pour pouvoir continuer de rester aux côtés de ce mystérieux garçon qu'elle avait rencontré par hasard sur un jeu en ligne. Et c'était la seule chose qui comptait désormais.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ;).**

 **Ah oui, j'oubliais : rejoignez-moi ! Venez remplir la partie française du fandom de ce manga génial !**


End file.
